Bittersweet
by xSapphirexninjax
Summary: Sakura has moved on with her life, and can be content with it. But when the man that walked away from her before returns, her world is turned upside down. SasuSaku rated T just in case. please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

-1Cherry blossoms fluttered and danced in the skies of Konoha. The wind played with Sakura's blush colored hair causing it to tickle her cheeks; quite a few strands snuck their way into her thin mouth. Sakura was getting quite annoyed, not only with the wind teasing her, but that her platinum blond friend was dragging Sakura to every dress store known to man in Konoha. Luckily there were only a few, but Sakura was both shocked and regretting the scene of a sea of dresses. 'This was going to be a long day', the bubblegum haired kunoichi thought.

_Finally_, after Sakura was completely buried in a pile of what Ino called 'rejects', they found a perfectly elegant dress that suited Sakura. But of course the size did not fit our poor ninja. Ino boiled at this, Sakura thought she was going to eat the dress, or at least rip it apart. Ino threw her arms in fury and screeched things out like "ARE YOU JOKING ME?!" and "OUT OF ALL THE DRESSES THIS ONE WAS….." and also "WE WALKED FOR HOURS AND HOURS AND HOURS", est. This caused a bit of attention and Sakura hid her face in her hand. 'This _was_ going to be a long day.'

The store clerk shot her head at Ino and rushed over with a somewhat creepy smile that said 'get out or shut up….please'. "Is there a problem?" Ino was angry, her world was crumbling, and this lady asked if there was a problem.

"What do you think?!" Ino was screaming in the air about a dress and walking for hours, seriously isn't that kind of a give away?

Sakura knew that Ino was stressed, with the wedding and all. But, she had to stop the conversation before Ino tore this woman apart. Sakura was about to speak up when the tiny bell chimed in the doorway. It was Shikamrau, Sakura was quite surprised at this, Shikamaru was usually too lazy to do anything.

Ino lit up like a light bulb and rushed over to suffocate her groom. "SHIKA!!!!!!!!" she shouted. 'Of course' Sakura thought. Any guy would have been surprised at this behavior but he was used to this, anyone who knew Ino that well would be. "Wait" she asked. "Why are you here?"

He smirked and remarked "you have the biggest mouth in the world."

Soon after Ino untangle her self off of Shikamaru she pointed accusingly at the store clerk. "She's being mean!" Ino sounded like a toddler when he was around, she always would whine and complain, wait, she always did that…..

He sighed and muttered something about this being a drag. He looked over to the woman who was being pointed at by his fiancé, he was tired and annoyed, but this was Ino and well, she was different. The woman began to panic and blurted out "if you need a dress we'll fit you in one, i-if that's what you want of course." Ino immediately painted a grin on her face. "Lets go Sakura!" Sakura handed the mountain of rejected dresses to the woman (store clerk) and ran off. At this Shikamaru walked away and muttered something like whatever I'm out.

"So you want ze beautiful dress for this young madam we?" a man named Jacque announced as he circled around Sakura examining her with a measuring tape. The closeness made Sakura uncomfortable as he muttered random numbers.

"Ummmmmmmm……………sure." Ino replied scratching her scalp. "Oh, and I was thinking of a design like this one." She showed him the strapless silver dress that complimented Sakura's skin an hair color.

"We! It if perfection" Jacque squished his fingers into a bird mouth form and kissed his finger tips.

Sakura was trying not to yelp with pain. Sure Jacque was amazing when it came to sewing the dress and drawing out the sketch but when it came to needles and sharp objects on people there was a flaw. He kept accidentally poking her with little pins. It stung her skin, and it added to her 'perfect' day. He was finally finished and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. He kissed his finger tips once again and said "magnefic". Sakura felt a blush coming upon her cheeks, she wasn't used to everyone gazing upon her and looking pleased. She smirked 'if only Sasuke saw me in-, no, I promised my self not to think of him, give up Sakura, he'll ever come back'. (a/n sorry if Sakura seems like a pessimist but after Sasuke left she sort of gave up hope so …… ya moving on) "Come zee yourself in za mirror."

He took her hand graciously and led her to her reflection. 'There wont be enough room for my big forehead', Sakura thought. FLASH time seemed to stop for Sakura, as he led her to the mirror there was this odd feeling. She thought she saw raven hair and a blue shirt? "Walla!" The gorgeous black locks turned back into luscious blond hair. Sakura was once again day dreaming of Sa- no _him_. She turned toward the mirror, and she saw a reflection that seemed, almost……unreal. Sakura's soft hair seemed to stick out even more, if that was possible. Her hair was longer, now that Sa- I mean _he_ was gone. Yes, since Sakura, to protect Sasuke, sliced her hair. Her short hair only brought back memories, memories that weren't needed. (a/n yes, I know Sakura, in the manga, has short hair after Sasuke leaves, but I wanted Sakura to have long hair, I like long hair so, sorry if your mad, back to story)

"FINALLY!, MY BRIDESMAID HAS A DRESS!!!!!!" Ino bellowed, ecstatic that the long hours spent finding this item has finally paid off. Sakura just stared, she lifted a hand and touched her silky hair, was this……was this really her?

"Vat do you think?" Jacque asked. He stood beside Sakura in the mirror. Sakura blinked her emerald slowly and opened them again. This time it was not Jacque in the mirror but……._him_. She saw him smirk his famous smirk, something that made her almost faint before. But, that was _before_, and Sakura wasn't the Sakura _before_. She blinked in shock and Jacque returned to his normal appearance.

"Well?" Ino asked a little breathy. She was worried, worried that they had to find another dress.

"I love it" Sakura replied. She did not lie, but she was still shocked at the recent events.

"oh good", she sighed her hand covering her heart.

Sakura and Ino left the store quite relieved. The wind continued to play with Sakura's hair, Ino's must have been less interesting to the atmosphere since it was not free like Sakura's. It was secured in a high ponytail preventing any problems with the wind or hair in her mouth. Ino and Sakura walked out onto the stone road, the bell chimed in their ears as the door crashed behind them. Ino, orange bag in hand was beaming, as Sakura was. Even when _he _left Sakura was able to smile, at least with her friends. Yes, her friends could pull her out of the deepest pool of sorrow.

Hinata sprinted threw Konoha, her sandals scratched the pavement making dirt scatter around. She pushed threw the crowd, trying to make a path to her destination. The news repeated in Hinata's head. 'he's back' she thought. 'Naruto's back!' "Sorry. Excuse me, sorry ma'am." Hinata mumbled. "oomph!" Hinata found herself looking at two bright ninjas. One with blush hair and another with platinum. "Ino! Sakura!"

"Oh, hello Hinata! Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked a bit worried. Hinata was breathing at an abnormal speed. What was going on?

"Sa-Sakura-san, I-Ino-san, he's back." Hinata panted out.

"Naruto?" Ino announced. "Well, did he…….". Ino knew Sasuke was a touchy subject to Sakura, and Ino never really wanted to bring him up in a conversation when the girl that he hurt the most was around. Sometimes Ino felt like dragging him back here herself just so she could see Sakura smile like she use to, big and bright.

Hinata knew this too. But she couldn't lie to them, nor could she just ignore the question. "Yes" she answered. "Sasuke is with him." Hinata saw Sakura's eyes widen, she thought this was the best time to go reunite with Naruto, and leave Sakura with Ino. Hinata was their friend but Ino could help Sakura better. With that Hinata excused herself and ran off.

Sakura's eyes were covered by her long bangs. She was confused, and shocked. "Why?" Sakura mumbled barley loud enough for Ino to hear.

"What?" Ino asked. She comforted her friend and was now at Sakura's level.

"Naruto, I better go see him!" Sakura exclaimed, her face was masked with glee, and Ino knew this. Sakura sprinted toward the gates to Konoha. She left Ino to stand there in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

-1(a/n)Hey guys, this is chapter 2 (obviously) of bittersweet. enjoy

**Chapter 2**

Hinata saw him there. She saw his face battered and stained. 'Naruto-kun!' she thought. She ran towards him, but then realized she didn't know what to say. She found herself nose to nose with him, and she turned bright red. "oh", he stated. "Hinata-san, glad to see you!" His smile was happy, but his face was damaged. Hinata just stared, worried and sad. She pulled him into an embrace. "H-Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun." she said simply, but her words, Naruto knew, meant much more. Naruto totally forgot about supporting Sasuke, and hugged Hinata back. Sasuke's arm retreated from Naruto's shoulder and returned to his side, he guessed that he could stand on his own. Hinata and Naruto broke away from each other after a few moments.

Sasuke's attention drifted over to a certain pink haired ninja. His onyx orbs lingered around her body. Her eyes were overflowing green oceans, tears were token in the breeze. 'Here it comes', he thought. 'Same old Sakura'. He waited for her embrace, but something different happened, something that Sasuke didn't expect. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto, not Sasuke, for some reason this bothered him, and he didn't know why.

"Sakura", Naruto said, a little shocked at her behavior. "It's okay." At this Naruto snaked his arms around Sakura. Sakura was sobbing, and Naruto didn't know what to do.

"I-I thought", Sakura hiccupped. "You w-were dead." Her tears drizzled down her pale cheeks, and splashed onto Naruto's sweatshirt. He cradled her head, not caring for her in a romantic way, but like brother and sister. Sasuke just stood there, only the muscles in his body were keeping him from collapsing on the ground from shock. "Naruto." His name was said in a loving way, the love of a brother and sister. The love that Sasuke lost, the love of siblings. It was now replaced with hatred, pure hatred. But right now his brother Itachi wasn't the only person he hated .

But it wasn't really a person he hated, but a relationship. A relationship that he walked out on, and now regretted. "You ok?" Naruto asked after Sakura removed herself from him. She wiped her shiny emerald eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" Sakura replied trying to prevent more tears to fall. Hinata watched from a distance. She understood why Sakura was so emotional. Naruto kept his promise, just like he said he would.

_flashback_

_Sakura's eyes were overflowing with tears. "Please, Naruto, bring him back."_

_Naruto was stunned at this but soon registered what she had just said. He stuck out his arm and popped his thumb out doing a 'thumbs up'. "I swear to bring him back", He proudly stated. "That's my way of the ninja!"_

_She knew he wasn't lying, he would bring him back one day, even if it took him years and years. 'He understood', she thought. 'He understood all along.' "Thank you, Naruto." _

'That's my way of the ninja.' That meant he promised it, no matter what he will not break his promise. 'Sakura', Hinata thought. 'He never breaks a promise.' A smile curved onto Hinata's face. 'that's his way of the ninja.'

"Ino?" Shikamaru's voice took Ino out of her trance. She was still standing at the same exact spot Sakura left her at. "Hey, Ino, you ok?" He waved his hand in front of her sapphire eyes, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Her eyes were now upon him. Then she remembered his question. "Oh, uh, ………yeah….." Her eyes then lowered, he didn't believe her. He made her face look at his as he went eye to eye with her.

"Ino, what-is-going-on?" He asked her in the most simple way he could. She looked up and thoughts went through her mind. 'Sakura, poor Sakura.'

"Sasuke has returned…………and….Sakura went to go see him." His eyes softened. "Shikamaru, what if this time it gets worse? What if I can't make her smile anymore?" Ino's tear filled eyes met the ground. Shikamaru was worried, he knew that Sakura was gloomy when Sasuke left but Ino did everything she could to get her mind off of him. Sadly, he's come back, sure that was a good thing, but maybe it would make Sakura even more sorrowful. Maybe even Ino, her best friend, couldn't pull Sakura out of her depression. It just wasn't fair, he caused everyone pain, even himself, perhaps he just didn't understand.

Shikamaru looked up and saw Ino running away, and he looked down to see a lonesome orange bag containing Sakura's dress. Shikamaru sighed, 'it will never be normal for like two seconds will it? Ugh, what a drag.'

Sakura didn't know what came over her, maybe it was just built up emotion that needed to come out. But still, it was awkward, Sakura found the ground more interesting then anyone else at that moment. A sad smile came across her lips, "Thank you, Naruto."

Sasuke was appalled, she was different, _very _different. The Sakura before would have confessed her love to him and then start balling and hugging him to death. But this Sakura, was more……..interesting. She utterly ignored his presence, what was he supposed to do, hug her himself? Uchia Sasuke did not hug, it just wasn't…him. So he did what came natural to him, walking away. Yes, without a word he silently made his way back to the Uchia mansion, not even looking at her, or them, he just walked, and let his feet guide him.

Naruto was flummoxed, he expected much more then the cold shoulder. Like maybe 'hey guys! Yah, I was gone for a while with Orichimaru and I totally regret ever leaving Konoha! Oh and Sakura I like totally found out that I loved all this time, let's go rebuild my clan!' Ok, maybe that was a little over exaggerated, but still, to just, leave, well this _was _Sasuke we were talking about.

The fact was Sasuke was team 7's leader. When he left, part of the team did too. The team would fall apart if he was absent, and right now, he was. Sakura made her way to her house. "Sakura……….", Ino whispered. Sakura turned her direction towards Ino, Sakura's face was flooded with tears. This made Ino hurt, this guy, this guy Ino used to be head over heels for, was now tearing her best friend apart. It stung, it stung allot, and to not be useful towards the most important thing to Sakura stung even more.

Ino refused to let a tear slide down her cheeks. "Never mind", she mumbled. Sakura turned away and walked off. Her eyes never left the ground. Her mind was racing of past events.

_flash back_

_'No, no it's not, it's not true.' Sakura thought. 'Whoever that is, it's not Sasuke.' Sakura's eyes let tears fall, she didn't care. Sasuke was out of control, because Sakura was hurt. He wanted to destroy the person who hurt her, and then destroy his teammates, Sakura was afraid. She was afraid of him, she had to stop him before it was too late. _

_Sasuke passed Sakura to do more chaos to these three. "NOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted. "Stop!" Sakura ran towards him, her arms apart waiting to embrace Sasuke. Her arms wrapped around his slim body from behind. "Stop…." Her voice was no more the a whisper now. "please….." _

_His sharingan eyes glared at her, the curse has partially taken over his body, nothing could stop him. He saw her tears slowly running down her pale face…..he hated those tears. He retreated, and so did the curse surprisingly. He fell to the ground huffing as her arm hung over his shoulder._

_"It's all right", her voice calmed him down. "It's all over." _

Sakura found herself at her door, a good night sleep would really feel good right now. She had a long day from shopping with Ino, getting fit into a dress, and reuniting with……_him_. Yes, a good night sleep would feel wonderful right now. Sakura opened her door and slid herself inside. Soon she found her relaxing bed and let her dreams drift her out of her misery.

(a/n) yes, sad……well hope you liked it please review and if you have any critic stuff go ahead, this is my first fanfic so….I could use some guidance. See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

-1(a/n) Hey it's me again! This is probably the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's feet seem to have led him to the training grounds, instead of his house. Maybe, secretly, he needed to hit something, sadly it wouldn't show any pain but it was the best thing he could do. He began doing basic kicks and punches, the log out of the ground was experiencing some powerful blows. Then, if it was possible, he began to hit harder and harder, and the log was getting weaker and weaker. (a/n you know where Lee would practice day and night kicking that padded log? Well, this is where Sasuke was.) His mind began racing, it usually did when he was training.

'Why did I even come back? To be ignored by everyone?' His kicks were faster now. 'Sakura.' His punches seemed to slow down just a tad bit. 'Why do I feel this way…….I don't remember this same feeling before.' Sasuke kept hitting and kicking and pulverizing this poor log. No, he did remember this feeling. It was when Sakura had come to thank him for saving her from the sand monster. But it wasn't him, it was Naruto. The boy who he thought could never catch up to him saved Sakura.

Then it came, that feeling. When Sakura thanked Naruto for saving her, that feeling came. He found himself glaring at Naruto, hating him, and he didn't even know why. 'Naruto.' He curled his fingers to make a fist, his fist met the log and broke it in half. '…..Wow….' The top half was lost in the woods somewhere. He didn't care, he got his anger out on something, that's all he wanted.

No matter how much Sakura wanted to sleep, she couldn't. She was exhausted but her mind wasn't. Plus, whenever she closed her eyes she saw him, his face, his eyes, his hair, she loved them all. She knew this, but denied it. She decided to just stay up, it's better then seeing _him_. She slowly lifted herself off her white bed, she let the silk covers slide off of her body.

Sakura placed her forehead into her pale hands, she was confused. 'I promised myself.' Sakura let her feet take her outside. 'That I wouldn't.' She grabbed her coat and wandered into the rain. 'ever feel this way….' She kept walking through Konoha, never stopping, just thinking. 'Ever again…' Raindrops plopped onto her flesh as she looked up to the sky. 'Why is it…'

She wanted to know. 'That I still wish.' The rain drowned her tears as she wept. 'you are here with me?' This is why she could not sleep…….it was _him_ it was always him. She continued to walk in the rain…hoping her depression would wash away in the water. 'I don't know..' She kept walking, even when she felt like sneezing…she didn't. 'why I need you so much…' There was no one to be found….where ever she was. 'I just.' Trees hung over the path she walked on. 'do.'

She collapsed to the ground, she knew she shouldn't have walked out in the rain at 1 in the morning. She could have gotten up, but she didn't. Her stomach touched the cold pavement, her head was resting on it's side. Her eyes were sad, and lost hope. She let the tears fall from her emerald pools. 'I promised myself.' She shut her eyes. 'but I can't keep it….'

Sasuke Staggered in the rain. 'why do I train so much?' He was drained out, chakra and everything. His onyx orbs were locked on his destination. His footsteps echoed in the silent air. The rain soaked his raven hair, he didn't care, he wanted to go home. Trees hung over the path he was walking on. It was freezing and he wasn't even cold, but he was tired. He kept walking, left right left right, his eyes widened.

He saw pink hair scattered on the cement. 'Sakura?' He turned her over as he saw her face stained with tears and rain. He placed his hand over her bare forehead. 'She has a fever…' He lifted her into his arms, he wouldn't just leave her in the rain, that would be stupid. 'This is a pretty bad temperature…..what should I do?' He had an idea pop into his head, and with a swoosh he was gone….with Sakura.

Sakura's eye's shot open, where was she? "Hey! Your finally awake!" Naruto's voice rung in Sakura's eardrums. Her eyes adjusted seeing his grinning face this made her smile. She slowly got up and placed her hand upon her forehead. She studied the room she was in. 'oh.'

"Naruto?" His face turned towards Sakura's as he nodded. "Why am I at the hospital?" She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to be embarrassed if she was here for her stupidity.

His face softened. "You're……sick. You have a very bad temperature."

So it was from her stupidity. She felt like an idiot, her face lowered. Wait, she remembered collapsing on the ground. Plus, that was 1 in the morning, Naruto wouldn't have discovered about her being in the hospital by today. So……he must have carried her to the hospital, maybe on the way to getting ramen or something.

A smile curved upon Sakura's face, her eyes lifted meeting his. "Thank you……Naruto." His face was puzzled but then he relaxed. A smile was painted on his face too.

"Sure." He remarked.

Sasuke's eyes slowly slid open to find himself in his room. It felt good to sleep in his own bed, actually it just felt good to be home all together. He got out of bed easily and groomed himself. His eyes locked onto himself in the mirror. Drips of water splashed onto the sink that fell from his ivory skin.

He just studied himself through the reflection. 'How am I supposed to act, or what am I supposed to say?' He thought of all the people he walked away from yesterday. Why _did_ he walk away? Now that he thought of it, maybe he overreacted.

A sudden pain stung him like a needle with lemon juice on the left side of his neck. His hands clutched the sides of the white sink. Sweat trickled down his skin. His eyes were full of pain, and his body hung over the faucet. He looked at his reflection once again, despising what he saw. His eyes were full of depression….he needed a walk.

"I'm glad your ok Sakura!" Sakura nodded at Hinata. Her friends surrounded her, she felt loved and at peace.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ALMOST LOST MY BRIDESMAID!!!!!!!" Ino was out of control. She pulled Sakura into a bear hug almost really losing her bridesmaid. Sakura noticed how much people were over exaggerating the whole situation. It's just a fever, well _was_, it was gone now. She thanked Naruto over and over and he just smiled and nodded. Little did Sakura know that Naruto thought she was talking about being the first to know and the first to see her wake up. (a/n Naruto, Naruto…..)

Sakura was tired of being in a hospital. Besides, everyone had to go, except Ino wanted to stay but Sakura insisted for her to leave. She needed some alone time, or maybe a walk. Sakura changed into her normal outfit consisting of a tang top and mini skirt. Her boots seemed to hug her legs showing how slender they were.

Sakura was tired of how quiet the hospital was and she was only there for a morning. And the smell…… it smelt like a dentist office, yeah she defiantly needed a walk. Sakura signed herself out of the hospital and went to wander the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke let the wind take his hair with it. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he meandered around just…..thinking, like he always does. The truth was, he missed Konoha, the breeze, the leaves that seem to fly everywhere, the enormous trees, the bench……. Wait, bench?

Yes, this was the bench Sasuke left Sakura so he would leave secretly. 'Well', he thought. 'At least I didn't leave her in the street.' His hand touched the cold stone bench. He regretted it, but what was he supposed to do? He didn't have a choice, he had to leave. His eyes squinted in pain, the pain he experienced and the pain he inflicted. He slid onto the stone and sat there, hands in pockets.

Sakura let her body lead the way. 'I don't care where I go, as long as it's not at the hospital.' Sakura spent enough time there as it is, being a medic ninja and all. She found herself looking at a familiar scene and a familiar person. 'Well', she thought. 'Except here.'

Sasuke's eyes landed upon Sakura, he looked away and just shrugged. Sakura stopped walking but then clenched her fist. She began to pass him without a word. Sasuke needed to talk to her, this was getting out of hand. It's nuts. A snicker was placed onto his mouth, "Your welcome" He announced. This made Sakura's face shocked, then her eyebrows knitted. Of course he didn't notice because his lids were closed gently.

"What?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement……with anger.

"Your welcome." She hated how calm he was, he was getting annoying to Sakura, and she was not in the mood.

She turned around in frustration, this made his snicker grow. She despised the way his elbows rested on the top of the bench and how his bangs hid his eyes. But, she could see a snicker, ugh, she was angry. "What's that supposed to mean?" His head lifted seeing her knitted eyebrows. He slowly got up from his seat, he walked over to Sakura, his eyes were emotionless, but his snicker remained. But soon it faded.

"It means your welcome." He felt like she was being way too naïve, but secretly he didn't mind. Sakura was trying not to notice how close their faces were. She decided to shake the thought off.

"Your welcome for what?" She was getting impatient, and he was being difficult.

"For taking you to the hospital yesterday." What was he talking about, that was Naruto.

"Liar!" He was a bit shocked to hear her voice suddenly raise. "Naruto helped, not you! It's never you!" His face softened at first but then it turned into a glare. 'Naruto' he thought.

"You really think that dobe would ever _think_ of taking you to the hospital when you're hurt?" Her thin hand raised quickly and struck him fiercely. His cheek was red and his face was turned to the left from the sudden impact. His eyes just looked at the side with shock, his mouth was agape.

Soon after he clenched his teeth in anger and turned towards her with daggers for eyes. He raised his hands as if he were about to beat her up. He froze for a couple of seconds, then suddenly stomped off hands hidden in his pockets.

Sakura didn't know what she had just done, or why she did. 'I just slapped……Sasuke?' "Fine! Just walk off! That's how you always solve your problems isn't it?" Sasuke noted how her voice sounded close to tears.

He stopped and turned his head so one eye was looking at her. "You are _so_ annoying!" He was mad, really mad. He walked off to leave her. A couple of years ago that statement would have torn her apart, now he's not so sure about that.

Sakura's teeth gritted. She refused to let any tears roll down her cheeks. Her eyes were hurt but soon she relaxed. She decided to go home and just…..read or something. 'So much for a walk'.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms in the air. After opening his eyes he screeched in terror to see his old teacher Kakashi squatting right in front of him smiling. Well, at least he thought he was smiling, that mask covered most of his face.

"Hello Naruto, sleep well?" His hand waved repeatedly as he greeted him.

"I was until you came in here!" Naruto answered, his arms crossed over his mid chest. Naruto's face was scrunched up in annoyance. Sometimes he hated that Kakashi was one of the quietist ninjas around. Meaning, Kakashi could sneak up on Naruto at an time of the day.

"Well that's good." Kakashi stated completely ignoring Naruto. He swiftly got off the bed and made his way towards the window. "Well, since your up, do you mind telling Sakura and Sasuke to meet me in about 30 min? I've got an important mission for you guys."

"An important mission!" Naruto's face lit up. "Wait, how did you know Sasuke was back?" Naruto was flummoxed. Kakashi just smiled in response and left out the window. 'Why can't he just go out the door, ever?'

Naruto took off his sleeping cap as he yawned some more. He let the hat rest on his un made bed and proceeded to getting dressed. 'First I'll get Sasuke.'

(a/n) Hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. Please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**Chapter 4**

Sakura couldn't sleep, _again_. This was the second night in a row, Sakura was getting the impression that she was going mental. Or perhaps it was _him_, once again. She didn't understand why he was always in her head, he just was. She slowly arose from her clean bed not bothering to even make it.

She made her way into the hall, then she staggered into her bathroom, her eyes were tired and they refused to look up. She found herself in front of the mirror, not even gazing at it. She let yesterday's events replay in her head. She hated herself, her face scrunched up, 'I slapped him, and I don't even care.' This is when she let her eyes rise into the mirror. She felt tears forming in her emerald orbs but not sliding down her cheeks, her watery pools lingered over to her messy blush hair. Her small hand reached for the comb and then she began to take on her pink jungle.

Sasuke was pissed, really pissed. 'Who does she think she is, slapping me?' His eyebrows scrunched together as his teeth gritted. 'Why didn't I beat the crap out of her?' Sasuke has never been slapped before let alone being slapped by the woman who confessed her love for him once. His body shot up into a sitting position. The covers hid his waist down. 'Damn it!'

He climbed out of his bed, letting the covers drag onto the ground. He saw his reflection and now dreaded the fact that he didn't sleep at all. He found his face relaxing as he remembered what he said to her. His hands clenched the pearly sink, he let his raven bangs fall over his eyes. 'I always wanted to protect her and pulverize anyone who hurt her.' His fingernails began to dig into the marble. 'Until, I found out, it was me..' This was when his hands relaxed.

"What's up teme?!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood nose to nose with Naruto, who was currently hanging upside down. He scowled and threw his fist at Naruto's jaw, he didn't even know why he punched him. 'Well, someone has to. Why not me?' Naruto's body flew into the nearby corner, and slowly slid to the ground.

Naruto was confused. Sure Sasuke hits him a lot, but not out of the blue. "What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke didn't feel like fighting, or yelling back at Naruto. He just wanted to hit something, like before. Sadly, it was one of his best friends. He remained silent and walked past the now injured Naruto, glaring at his path. "Hey!" Naruto called as he stood up from the corner and made his way into Sasuke's bedroom. "I just thought you would want to go on a mission but _sure_ just punch me in the face…."

Naruto was rambling on and on about, well, Sasuke didn't know due to the fact he was lost in thought. 'Hmmm….a mission, with violence and hitting people? I think I could enjoy this.' A snicker was placed onto his face.

"A mission?" Naruto's face went blank to register what Sasuke had just said. His giant blue eyes bulged and then suddenly closed.

"Yah! Just like the old team 7!" This made Sasuke's features sadden, he remembered, but part of him didn't want to. He had left that team, and he should have been grateful for them to suddenly welcome him back after betraying them. But, strangely, he didn't. He thought of them as fools, or maybe he was the fool, in their situation, he wouldn't have ever forgiven himself. Hell, he hardly forgave himself now.

Sasuke hardly forgave people, he didn't even ever remember those words coming out of his thin mouth. Maybe he could just, be forgiven. Yes, maybe he could _be_ the team seven before. The team seven he smiled with, occasionally…. "When?"

Naruto was confused. "Hmm?" One blond eyebrow lowered as another rose, he let his head cock to a side.

Naruto was slowly chiseling away Sasuke's patience and there wasn't that much to begin with. 'Naruto, always making me talk more then I have to. He's so annoying.' Sasuke liked to talk in the simplest way possible and a person like Naruto made that seem almost _im_possible. "When is the _mission_?" His harsh emphases on the words made very clear how pissed Sasuke really was.

"Oh right!" Naruto replied loudly as he scratched his head. "Well, I guess in about 25 minutes." Sasuke let out a sigh, Naruto, once again, didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. 'wait, 25 minutes?' Then Sasuke did a half smile. 'Make that 2 hours, Kakashi being late and all….'

Sasuke slowly turned around and nodded indicating he would be there. "Great!" Naruto was beaming, it's been a long time since team 7. "I'll be going to get Sakura now, see you!" Naruto dashed out of the house with great speed.

'Sakura…..I forgot, damn….' Sasuke ran a pale hand through his midnight hair and let it gently fall back into place. 'This is going to be bad.'

Sakura was quite pleased on how her hair was now able to have her fingers run through it. She let out a sigh of accomplishment. Then a the sound of knuckles on wood was heard through the Haruno's house. Sakura made her way to the vibrations and opened the oak door quickly and wasn't surprised to see who it was. Apparently Naruto didn't want to take the chance of being punched again.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura sighed and rested her head on the agape door. "You ok? 'Cause if you not, you don't have to go on the 'important' mission." This made the sleepy Sakura suddenly turn alert and ready.

"Mission? What mission?" She was quite puzzled at the sudden quest, being their spring break and all…

Naruto leaned in and hid a side of his mouth as if someone was eavesdropping. "A secret mission." He whispered. Sakura highly doubted that. 'This is going to be saving a cat again isn't it?'

"A secret mission?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Yah, Sasuke's going!" Naruto found the door in his face as a SLAM! Was heard.

Sakura hid behind the closed entrance. 'I just screeched at him, and now I have to do an 'important mission' with the same guy?' "Sakura!" a muffled voice rung in her ears. "I know it must be….awkward but…..remember before he left?" Sakura fell silent. "Don't you want to do that again?" Sakura looked down and pondered about this.

"I'll be right out Naruto!" He let a grin onto his face and crossed his arms above his neck for his head to rest in.

"Meet us at the bridge in about 20 minutes!"


	5. Chapter 5

-1

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke rested on the bridge, always being early…..not _late_ like Kakashi. A sigh passed his lips as his arms rested on the top of the bridge's railing. His onyx eyes were covered with his lids, his head was more downward towards the ground. Overall, he was just like the Sasuke before. A gentle wind passed and played with his locks. 'When the hell is Kakashi going to be here?' He was getting impatient but then his attention drifted over to a certain kunoichi due to the steady sounds of her feet scrapping pavement. He let one eye peek at her then return to its regular position.

Sakura made her way to the bridge pretending he wasn't there. She knew she was being childish, but still…She stopped in her tracks at the edge of the bridge. 'Ok, now I'm acting like he's contagious.'

**_'Well, to you…he is!'_**

'Great, now my inner self is making fun of me, this is great.'

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Sasuke shot their heads at Naruto's deafening tone. Then their eyes landed upon each other and shot the other direction. Sakura with her arms crossed and Sasuke glaring with closed eyes. Naruto looked at the two with fear and confusion. "What's…….up?" They all knew Naruto was worried but neither of them dared to speak up, they didn't want to.

Moments passed slowly, silent moments. Sasuke was pissed, Sakura was mad, and Naruto was scared. Kakashi suddenly appeared about to say one of his excuses, but then retreated seeing the awkwardness towards each other. "Well, uh, ready for the important mission?" He replied scratching his snowy hair.

Naruto's eyes lit up and nodded fast. "Am I ever Kakashi sensei!" Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Ok, Naruto." Naruto continued to stare in excitement. "Sakura." Her emerald pools lifted nodding. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to see his former sansei. "Let's" Everyone moved closer to hear their 'important' mission. "Make some bouquets!"

"What!?!" Naruto belted out. Sakura was flummoxed, her eyes widened as her eyebrows lowered. 'What the hell?' Sakura asked.

"Yes, we're going to make bouquets for the wedding!" Kakashi seemed quite enlightened by this, unlike Naruto. He wanted a _real_ mission. Something life threatening, and dangerous, not sorting flowers for a wedding.

'Wedding?' Sasuke was confused. 'Is Kakashi getting married?'

"Come on Kakashi sensei! This is boring stuff! Can't we go beat some guys up?" Naruto's fists clashed with the air as he punched enthusiastically.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, this is an important mission. Think of Ino and Shikamaru's wedding flowerless."

"Shikamaru and Ino can make their own bouquets!" Naruto wasn't backing down on this fight.

'So it's Shikamaru's and Ino's wedding, hmmm….'

"This was given to me by the hokage herself. It's important. Now, Sakura, since you're a girl in stuff, you will be the leader of the mission. Now take these boys and pick some flowers!"

"Wait! What are you going to do!" Naruto was furious, he wasn't going to let Kakashi get away with this.

"Read. Bye now!" His figure disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto's face scrunched up as he crossed his arms mumbling something like flowers and stupid.

"Who does he think he is anyways! This isn't a ninja mission, it's nuts!" Sasuke secretly agreed with Naruto, but remained silent.

"Naruto! He's our sensei and even if he _is _being ridiculous, we still have to follow his orders." Naruto knew Sakura was right, he let out a grunt.

"Ninjas don't pick flowers believe it!" Sakura shot him a look that said 'do it or die!' "Whatever….."

Sasuke was getting quite unpleased with this mission. He was in the mood to punch the living daylights out of someone. He can't do that if he has to search for pretty plants. 'This is crazy!' He squatted before a flower that caught his interest. He gently took it out leaving its roots behind. 'Lets see, Sakura told us to get an interesting flower, ok I think I can report back.'

"Okay, let's see what you guys got!" Naruto held out a disturbing orange flower, Sakura a calm pink, and Sasuke a midnight black.

"What the hell is that teme!?" Naruto pointed furiously at Sasuke's picked plant.

"It's a flower….baka." Sasuke replied coolly. Apparently making fun of Naruto was one of Sasuke's many habits he didn't grow out of.

"What did you-Sakura did you hear what he said to me?!"

Sakura sighed, 'Why are boys so stupid?' She peered over to the disgusting bash of colors. She decided to group the flowers in couples, she started with Sasuke's and Naruto's. 'Halloween wedding? I don't think so.' She was about to pair hers and Naruto's but when seeing pink and orange together she wanted to gag. Her eyes shifted seeing pink and black together. They actually looked wonderful together. 'This might actually….wait no, never mind, I can't tell _him_ that.'

"I've come to a conclusion." Sakura put her flower at her side as did the other two. "Let's make our own bouquets and then vote on which is the best. Ok?"

"Roger!" Naruto was quite serious when it came to missions, he quickly saluted and turned towards Sasuke waiting for a reply.

Sasuke looked at the two ninja who watched him. "Whatever.." He grunted.

The three ninja all began their hunt for flowers. Since they all had _very_ different tastes this would be interesting. Sasuke swayed back and forth as he walked over all the different blossoms. He saw Sakura silently creating a beautiful bunch of plants. He bent over somewhat near hear (about like 3 feet away) and began making his own.

Naruto caught his eye on a bundle in between the two and glared at Sasuke. 'I'm going to beat Sasuke no matter what! Believe it!' He began tearing the flowers out of their roots at high speed.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" A muffled voice was heard under ripped plants.

"Oh, he he." He laughed nervously. "Sorry Sakura…."

Sakura, annoyed, scraped the stems off of her pink hair. "It's fine Naruto." Sakura smiled forgivingly. When doing this she saw Sasuke's work. It was beautiful, but there was something that did not match. She wanted Ino to have the best wedding ever, even if it meant talking to him. "Naruto?" He nodded. "Tell Sasuke that the lily of the valley doesn't compliment that flower he picked."

Naruto turned towards him, Sasuke was glaring at Sakura but then quickly restored his cool. A smile was planted on the raven haired boy. "Naruto." He said. "Tell Sakura red does not _compliment_ pink."

Sakura looked down at her clothing and at her hair as the two colors clashed. She sent daggers towards the teen, she showed her teeth. This was getting to her. "Naruto!" She yelled. "Tell Sasuke his hair looks like a chicken's ass!" Now Sakura was facing Sasuke, about to stand up.

Sasuke's back faced Sakura. "Naruto. Tell Sakura she's annoying." Sakura was boiling she couldn't stand him!

"Well, you should get your head out of your ass!" She let her lungs roar with anger. She stood and faced him. She saw a snicker on his lips as he turned towards her still in sitting position. She despised how calm he was, he was always so calm.

"Hm." He opened his eyes to get a good look at her. "It seems that your forehead is too big to fit in one."

"Wha-! What did you say!?" Her bouquet crumpled in her palm as her fists clenched. "I swear Sasuke, sometimes I just can't stand you!" Sasuke's eyes seemed to sadden for a moment but then returned cool. "Whatever, make your own damn bouquet!"

She threw her creation onto the ground and took off into the other direction. "Hm, good going Sasuke. You just made our leader take off!" Sasuke faced the other direction and growled. He tried to forget the situation, and the guilt. He let his hand guide itself for a different flower. Without really paying attention he subconsciously grabbed one. His eyes widened when he gazed at the item. There, in his hand, was a single cherry blossom. His eyes relaxed.

He took the lilies of the valley out of his grouping. He slowly placed the single blossom into the bouquet. His lips made a sad smile across his face. Hey, he needed to finish the mission right?


	6. Chapter 6

-1(a/n) hey again! This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Sakura hugged her knees under a shadow. She didn't care about the mission, or the bouquets, she just wanted to stop fighting with him. The wind moaned and made cherry blossoms fall into her hair from above. 'I should apologize, yah, I should.'

**_Yah you should, and then make out with him!_**

Sakura blushed at the thought of her and Sasuke wrestling tongues. But then shook it off, 'I've got to say I'm sorry.' Sakura wanted to get up, but her body remained on the ground. She watched the grass dance in the air. She decided to rise and to return to the flower field in which Sasuke and Naruto were currently present. 'Okay.' She thought. 'Time to end this middle school fight.'

Sakura ran threw the flowery field, beautiful colors zipped in her sparkling eyes. She let her blush hair get carried by the wind behind her. Her arms swayed back and forth as she sprinted towards the raven haired teen. She stopped in her tracks as she saw his Uchia fan on his back, he was still sitting on the ground, probably searching for more plants.

She slowly walked closer to him, now she was about 1 foot away. "H-hey…" she managed to choke out. He did not turn around, nor did he make a sound. But his body seemed to stiffen at her voice, she noticed this. "Where's Naruto?" She bent over and glided her hand over the bundle of flowers, letting the petals tickle her palms. She didn't expect an answer, she just wanted to avoid the situation.

She turned towards his back, how could she avoid the situation if she couldn't avoid him? "Look, I just wanted to….say I'm sorry….that I yelled at you." She kept her eye on the lavender lily. "I'm so…I mean I…." She kept stuttering the same thing, and to her surprise he rose, but the Uchia symbol remained in her sight. She continued to gaze at the lily, twirling the sea green leaf between her fingers.. 'I wouldn't blame him if he just walks away.'

Sasuke turned slightly so he could see her with one of his eyes if he wanted to. Sakura looked at him, she was shocked by his behavior. He held out his hand containing the bouquet. The flowers almost touched her nose, but her eyes were fixed on his face that was still turned away from her. "It's finished." His voice seemed to echo in her ears.

"Huh?" Her eyes were full of confusion.

"The flowers? It's what you wanted right?" Her orbs landed onto the flowery bunch. But something was different. Then, she realized it, The lily's of the valley were gone and replaced with cherry blossoms. Her eyes widened, 'so….he listened…' She couldn't stop the flooding in her eyes. Sasuke turned towards her with worried eyes, the bouquet fell to his side.

"I-It's……..beautiful……" Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at him, their eyes locked. Her lids shut tight, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. She knew the blossoms were his way of saying sorry. Tears stained his blue shirt, he did not hug her back, but then again, he did not pull away. She dug her head into his chest, Sasuke watched her with his onyx eyes.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved his hand to get their attention. "Make up already?" Sakura broke her embrace with him with big embarrassed eyes. Her head lowered, Sasuke noted this and then turned towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked towards Sasuke and nodded. "Get a better bunch then me?" Naruto snickered at this.

"Yah I did! Believe it!" Naruto jumped from the hill enthusiastically and raced towards his two friends.

"Ok! Lets see what you guys got!" Sakura scanned their two collections. She was quite impressed with Sasuke's bunch, but Naruto's was a totally different story. Instead of elegant blossoms, there were various types of grass, and was that poison ivy? "Naruto?" She asked. "Where did you get your flowers?"

"Huh?" He lifted his head to meet hers. "Oh! I went over there!" Sakura looked at the direction his finger was pointing to.

"Naruto! That's not a flower field! That's a forest!" She sighed and held her head with one of her hands.

"Oh." He looked at his 'bouquet' with one blond eyebrow raised.

"And those aren't flowers! Those are different types of grass!" She couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being.

"They….aren't?" He studied the grass intently. Sasuke was getting annoyed…again. He swatted the grass collection into Naruto's face with the back of his hand swiftly.

"Smell anything?" Naruto glared at him with grass up his nose. "They're not flowers idiot." Sakura started to giggle, team seven was starting to be it's old self again.

Naruto pulled the plants off his face. "So I'm just not good at girl stuff, unlike you Sasuke!" He started laughing hysterically as he saw Sasuke's face full of anger.

"Well, I vote Sasuke's." Sakura stated.

"Why!?" Naruto seemed offended by this.

"Because his is the only bouquet left."

"Oh." Naruto crossed his arms at his latest loss. "Fine." Sasuke didn't really care who won. As long as the mission was completed.

"So how are things going?" Kakashi made Naruto literally jump out of his skin. Kakashi stood behind Naruto, his face covered under an orange book.

"Great!" Sakura was beaming. Kakashi looked at her with a curious eye. 'She hasn't smiled like that since Sasuke left. What happened?' "See sensei." She gently took the bouquet out of Sasuke's hands and showed Kakashi. "We voted for Sasuke's bouquet."

'You mean _you _voted for his.' Naruto thought. Kakashi smiled. "I see." He turned towards Sasuke, his lips still curled with glee. "You seem to have talent in this area." Sasuke looked at him rolling his eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at him with his index finger, his other hand supported his stomach from all the laughter. "Told you Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at him and sighed.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke looked at Sakura as she scolded Naruto. "Just because he shoved grass up your nose!" She couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke snickered, he knew she was just playing around.

"What are you laughing about!?" Naruto stood up and yelled back. "Ha Ha, you were just hugging him! Ha Ha!" Sakura's eyes widened, then blushed and looked away.

"So….who's up for ramen?" Kakashi was desperate to stop this ridiculous fight. Sasuke raised his hand, he was hungry. Sakura did a warm smile and nodded.

"Oh Oh! Me Me! I want some ramen believe it!" Naruto jumped up with excitement, waving his hands in he air.

Kakashi's lips curved. "Alright then, lets go!"

(a/n) end! Hope you liked it! Oh, and happy Martin Luther King jr. day! Tell me what you think! Criticism, compliments. Go right ahead!


	7. Chapter 7

-1(a/n) Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. School and stuff…well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Naruto had the weirdest feeling, like something was tickling him, non stop. The team kept walking towards the ramen shop, all doing their own thing. Naruto itching like crazy, Sasuke getting annoyed with Naruto, Sakura just walking and beaming, and Kakashi giggling at times at his orange book. "That's it I can't take it anymore!!!" Naruto stopped, arms flaring in the air.

Everyone turned towards him with confusion. "I've got to go home and….I don't know! I'm really itchy! Be right back!" Naruto took off waving a hand in the air as dust followed his figure. 'What's going on with him?' Sakura wondered. 'Usually, he'd do anything to get his hands on some ramen A.S.A.P.'

"Come on." Kakashi entered the shop and casually sat down, Sasuke followed. Sakura was in a trance. 'What happened?' "Coming Sakura?" Kakashi sang. Sakura turned towards the sound.

"Oh, yeah right. Coming." She slid into a seat next to Sasuke. Ever since that mission she felt like she wanted to know him more and more. She wanted to be one of his closets friends, just like before. She began to explore her mind on what to eat. She wasn't that hungry now that she thought of it.

Sasuke laced his fingers in front of his mouth. This was his thinking stage, apparently he didn't know what to get. Kakashi was still reading, but his eye seemed to drift over to the food being cooked. Sakura could tell he was craving some ramen.

"So what will it be sir?" A woman with acorn hair asked. She held a pad of paper and a pencil to take down his order.

"Uh, I don't know…" Kakashi didn't even look at her, he was totally drowning in the contents of the page. "Surprise me." The woman was confused.

"Uh…..ok…" She motioned towards Sasuke. "And what can I get for you?" Sasuke stared at her for a couple of moments, probably still trying to decide.

"Whatever." He turned away and rested his head in his palm, his face towards Sakura's.

"Uh, well that makes one surprise and one whatever." Sakura giggled as Sasuke grunted. "So how about you miss?" Sakura still didn't know what to eat, and she felt bad for the waitress already.

Sakura smiled warmly. "I'll have plain ramen please." The woman scribbled quickly and placed the pencil in her brunet hair.

"Alright." She stated. "My kind of order." She walked into the shop's back and her figure disappeared.

"Hey." Naruto's voice seemed depressed, all Sakura had to do was to turn around to find out why. Naruto's face was infested with red blobs, Sakura almost screamed. Sasuke looked away trying not to laugh. Kakashi didn't even bother looking.

"H-hey Naruto…" Sakura tried to stop her eye from twitching. "Uh……mind me asking…….what happened?"

Naruto sighed and started glaring at Sasuke. "Well, IT'S ALL SASUKE'S FAULT!!!!" Sakura winced at his loud screech. "It turns out the bouquet, well….." Naruto scratched his scalp nervously. "Uh………part of it was…poison ivy…"

"You idiot!" Sakura shook her head.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a problem if HE didn't smash it into my face!" Naruto took a seat between Sakura and Kakashi. He pouted and continued to scratch his face without self control.

"Here you are!" The woman returned with all the same ramen, plain with nothing else. Sakura grinned and thanked the waitress. Sakura split the wooden chopsticks apart and was about to dig in, but something distracted her. Naruto kept itching uncontrollably, Sakura sighed.

Sasuke's face was scrunched up with annoyance. 'Why is Naruto such an idiot!' "Ahh! I can't stop itching! I want ramen!" Sasuke growled, he couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke looked at his steaming ramen, then at Naruto. His hand grabbed the pearly bowl.

"Here." He threw the food, just missing Sakura's head, at Naruto. The noodles came crashing down on the blonde's head. "Now shut up." Naruto screamed in pain and began running in circles.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!!!!" Naruto's arms flew up and down repeatedly.

"There, now he has ramen _and_ he can stop itching." Sasuke returned to his thinking position as Sakura giggled. 'Maybe, I should help him out…." Sakura grabbed one of the napkins and went over to Naruto.

"Here Naruto." She smiled sweetly as she wiped the noodles off of his face.

"SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" Sakura grinned. Naruto was having a bad day, all because of Sasuke. But, on the other hand, everyone was enjoying the scene Naruto was making. Naruto sprinted towards Sasuke with anger and grabbed his blue collar. Sakura was stunned, and now was worried.

Naruto kept sending daggers towards the Uchia. Sakura was starting to get uneasy with the situation. Sasuke just starred with no emotion whatsoever. Naruto snickered and let go of the raven haired boy. "Jerk." Sakura sighed with relief. "Hey Sakura!" She focused on Naruto. "You going to finish your ramen?"

She returned to her seat. "Nah…" Naruto smiled brightly and snatched the bowl from the table and began to dig in. Naruto wolfed the food down, it took no longer than 5 seconds. That was a new record, but hey, after what he's been through, he must have worked up an appetite. Kakashi stood, and walked out of the shop, with the book in his pocket.

"Well, I better get going." He jumped into the midnight sky leaving a furious group of ninja.

"Sensei! What about paying the…" Her voice faded. She let out a sigh. "So now wh-." She didn't have time to finish her sentence, Naruto was gone. "Naruto!" She dug her hand into her pocket and found some money she could use. 'This is going to make me broke' She thought. 'And I didn't even have any.' She was about to pay the woman when another hand paid her first.

Her orbs followed up the arm until she saw a pair of onyx eyes. "Sasuke?" He silently walked out into the cold air. "Sasuke wait!" He stopped. "You didn't have to pay, I could've-"

"You think five dollars could pay off the dinner?" She smiled.

"No, I guess not.." He turned around to see her bright face. "Thank you Sasuke." One of his raven eyebrows rose, but then settled down.

"Yeah." He twirled the other way and began his journey home. Sakura watched as he slowly disappeared, then she too made her way back to her house.

(a/n) hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Please review! Oh and I am typing the next chapter currently. Hopefully I will be able to post it tomorrow. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8 seperation

-1Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, so I figured I'd make it up to you by making this extra long, hope you enjoy it! Plus, at the end there is a preview of the next chapter. So, enjoy your self's!

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke felt the cool breeze on his ivory skin as he walked further into the night. His hands were contained in his white pockets of his shorts. His sandals echoed off the pavement as he meandered in a steady beat. Then an alarming sound vibrated in his ears, almost like the leaves rustling, maybe a bush? He stopped dead in his tracks swiftly turning around making his raven hair sway at his fast movements. "Alright.. Who's there?" He glared at the unknown noise. "Come out." His voice was becoming more demanding.

Wind passed through him, ruffling his clothes, although he stood still. He wasn't going to move until this thing showed itself. The same pain as before stung him in his neck, he grasped it firmly. He winced at the pain, it hurt so much. His knees buckled making him hit the gravel forcefully. He trembled at the infliction. He gazed at the sky, watching the leaves gently gliding in the dark night. His eyes saddened.

His goal, no his future reality, he forgot. How could he forget? It's all he ever wanted….right? His head lowered as his legs straitened. 'The only reason I left, was to kill him.' '_you lack……hatred…' _He stared at the pearly moon intently. He could see his cloudy breath as he sighed. Sasuke's eyes slid closed as his hands snuck their way into his pockets once again. He slowly turned around, continuing his quest to his home.

When Sakura awoke she had no idea she was to spend the night at Ino's house. She began to grab the basic items needed for a sleepover. 'Ok, toothpaste, check…oh, maybe I want to bring this, or maybe these.' Sakura was getting a little over excited, after all, the whole reason she _was_ staying over was to plan any finishing touches for the wedding. Sakura squealed at the thought of Ino and Shikamaru bursting through the church doors, happily married forever.

The sun flooded through Sakura's room as she continued gathering supplies. She secured her aqua bag gently, letting the strap hang over her shoulder. About to walk out, her reflection caused her to stop. She gazed upon herself, slowly bringing her small hand onto her soft blush hair. She did a sad smile. 'I can't believe I hugged him…..After I promised! I'm such an idiot….And now, he knows….No! I'll just ignore him, if I see him. Or I can just….pretend nothing happened. Yah….that's what I'll do…'

She peered at the clock, it read 3:30. 'Oh, I got to go!' She rushed out of her room, leaving her made bed and her clean floor. It was full of light that shined off the polished wooden floor. Sakura ran through Konoha, bag flapping in the wind, her hand gripped tightly on the strap. She shut her eyes tightly from the harsh wind as she sprinted towards Ino's home. 'Why does she live so far away?' Sakura found her nose in someone's back, then found herself on the ground.

Her knees felt on fire from the gravel, her palms felt the same. But, she wasn't focused on the pain at all. Instead her attention was grabbed by a certain raven haired boy. Sasuke's face scrunched in annoyance. "Hey watch it-" His voice faded when turning around seeing his pink haired team mate. "Sakura?" She looked up hearing her name muttering an ow. Sasuke sighed, making his eyes half open. "What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes widened, then shot to the stone ground. "Oh!" She started laughing nervously scratching her carnation hair as she shot up unusually fast. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'What's with her?' His eyes focused on her knees, they were drawing blood.

"Sakura maybe you should get bandaged?" Sakura made her emerald eyes travel meeting red scabs. He was very suspicious of her curious behavior. He was correct, blood was dripping from her caps, staining the ground, drizzling like red rivers down her legs. She must have been running _very_ fast.

"Ah, th-that's where I'm going! See you later!" She began to make a run for it, sliding past Sasuke in the process. Sadly, Sakura wasn't the best at coming up with a lie, especially when she was late.

"But," He called after her. "Isn't the hospital _that_ way?" He lifted his thumb pointing at the opposite direction. She froze, she wasn't getting out of this one so easily. Then an idea hit her.

She turned around with a smile pasted on her face. "I can just bandage my own!" She yelled, due to the distance between them. Sasuke shrugged as her figure disappeared slowly, and walked off. Sakura dogged all of the walking strangers as she continued to Ino's house.

Sasuke casually walked through the town, just thinking, like he always does.. He opened one eye to see Naruto munching on some ramen talking with the whole gang. Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Hinata, pretty much everyone. But, Sasuke noted that someone was missing.

"Troublesome huh?" Sasuke snickered nodding. "So, when did you get back?" Shikamaru nudged Sasuke with his elbow. Sasuke shrugged, he didn't really feel like talking… "Ah." Well, there was _one_ thing Sasuke wanted to talk about.

"So, I hear your getting married? Am I correct?" Shikamaru seemed a little shocked at the sudden question, but moved his head up and down.

"Yah, you are correct." Naruto continued to slurp down his ramen, finishing up his 8th bowl.

"Where do you get the time?" Shikamaru looked at him questionably. "Does this mean you're quitting the ninja business?" The brown haired boy looked down with closed eyes. He seemed tired, like always.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." He rose a brow from Shikamaru's behavior. "Sometimes there are drags in life, and all you can do is avoid them." The chestnut haired boy peeked at Sasuke with one eye and smiled. " 'Cause then you just get more drags and then life becomes too troublesome." He crossed his arms and hid his dark eyes.

"Hey, Shikamaru, stop being anti-social, that's Sasuke's job!" Naruto waved in the distance as he teased his friend.

Sasuke glared. "yah, yah, I'm coming." Shikamaru sighed as he turned towards Sasuke. "Listen, maybe, for once, you should listen to my advice. Drags just drag you down harder if you let them." Sasuke looked up. 'What, is he serious?'

Soon after, Shikamaru joined the others all laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sasuke let a sigh leave his lips. 'See, they don't need me, besides I need to-'

"You too Sasuke-teme! Get over here!" A voice interrupted him as he looked up to see Naruto yelling. He smiled, and joined the group, even though he felt quite awkward. Who can blame him, he was gone for two years, it takes a while for someone to get used to home once again.

Ino heard the doorbell ring after worrying about Sakura being late for about 10 to 15 minutes. She gasped as she saw the sight in front of her. Bloody knees, Matted blush hair, and soaked cloths due to the storm outside. "Sakura!" She dragged her friend inside and began to take her aqua bag. She turned before leaving to get bandages. "What on earth happened?"

Sakura smiled lightly. "Nothing happened, really." She settled herself in by gracefully sitting at the coffee table ignoring her wounds. Ino rushed in soon after, white material and alcohol in her small hands.

"Now don't give me that!" She scolded as she pointed at her setting down the supplies. Sakura began bandaging herself slowly, slightly wincing when applying the liquid on her pale skin. As expected, the blood was contained by the pearly cloth.

"See?" Sakura smiled at her blond friend. "It's nothing." Ino shook her head, long golden strands swayed with her.

"Why is it, now a days, you're getting hurt all the time?" She eyed Sakura as she giggled. "What _really_ happened?" Emerald eyes met Ino's. They were filled with confusion, and something else, was it sadness?

"I told you, nothing." She looked away. "just get off my back, _mom_." She laughed as the words escaped her mouth.

Ino playfully slapped Sakura's shoulder. "I'm just concerned for my MAID OF HONOR." Sakura's eyes went big.

"R-really?" Ino nodded. "But I thought….your cousin?"

"Now Sakura, my wedding wouldn't be complete without a maid of honor with such a huge forehead." Her voice was full of harmful teases.

A pillow met Ino's face as she was knocked from sitting position onto the ground. Sakura snickered. "Hey, don't be making fun of my forehead!" Ino sat up looking like a blond porcupine, she returned the pillow, also into Sakura's face.

Ino giggled and Sakura smiled. Feathers were floating in the atmosphere, gently gliding with the harsh wind from the force of the blue pillows swinging at one another. They huffed after a few more minutes of childish behavior. "You put up a good fight Sakura." Ino said in between breaths. Her knees buckled as she met the wood floor, she rested on her hands as her feet were in front of her.

"You, too." Sakura huffed as she still stood. After a few moments later they both laughed.

"Come on Sakura!." She could barely hear Ino's voice under all the laughter. "We have loads of work to do." She was right, and Sakura knew she was.

Sasuke didn't feel like eating, he was full from the rice ball he had before he left this morning. He looked around looking at every bowl of ramen Naruto ate, and every flirtatious peek at Neji Ten Ten gave. Don't get him wrong, he was happy to be home. To be hanging with all the friends he had when he was twelve. His onyx orbs landed on Lee grinning crazily, like always. Well, most of the friends. Now that he thought of it, he never really knew why he hated Lee so much.

Now that he thought back to their first acquaintance there was something that made Sasuke want to fight Lee so badly. This made him ponder, 'What was it?' The question lingered through his mind. "Aw, it's raining." Ten Ten didn't seem too pleased with the weather conditions.

"Yah, it is!" Naruto blurted out. 'Seriously, does he even _know_ what's coming out of his mouth ever?' Sasuke sighed looking at the pounding raindrops on the cement. The rain washed away everything, as it usually does. But what Sasuke came to notice was a blood stain flowing away in the liquid. He knew very well where it had come from. 'Sakura.' He wondered if she had made it to Ino's without fainting on the ground, like before…. He suddenly remembered why he loathed Lee so much at first. He shook his head, as if it would take the feeling out of him and into the atmosphere.

Sakura zipped open her aqua bag smiling softly. The bouquet, in which Sasuke had put together, was token into Sakura's delicate hands exposing it to the outside world. Ino beamed when seeing the beautiful piece, and sniffed it lovingly, hands laced next to her cheek. "It's gorgeous, and perfect!" Ino grabbed the flowers, decorating it with various ribbons. "Did you make it?"

Sakura was caught off guard with the question. "No." Her hair shifted as her head shook. "Sasuke did." Ino looked up at Sakura's face, and her eyes softened. Her orbs lowered at the bandages that covered Sakura's wounds, no blood seeped through thankfully. 'It's nothing' Sakura's voice repeated in Ino's mind.

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful, and they are almost the center of the piece." Ino smiled. "They were a nice touch." Sakura's mouth was slightly agape as her lids somewhat sheltered part of her emerald eyes. Ino eyed her reaction. "Sasuke," Sakura shot her attention towards Ino. "He had something to do with that didn't he?" She pointed at Sakura's knees.

"No." Sakura, again was caught off guard.

"Tell me Sakura."

Pink bangs covered her eyes. "I bumped into him, okay?" Ino's orbs showed confusion and shock.

"What happened?" Sakura was getting quite annoyed until Ino finished her question. "When he returned, what happened?" Sakura remained in silence. "You didn't hug him, did you?"

"What? No." She replied.

"Alright, then what _did_ you do?" Sakura wanted to take a fifth and refuse to talk. But, something within her wanted to talk, something wanted to share what happened. Perhaps, she kept in mind, someone will understand.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto called talking over the roar of the rain drops. "You sure you're going to walk home in the rain?"

Sasuke let the liquid slide off of his body under the moonlight. "Hai, dobe, it's fine." He wandered off, hands in pockets as he was further engulfed in water.

'Sakura.' Ino's mind was racing. 'So that's why he added the cherry blossoms, and her knees, that's why they were bleeding.' Sakura was absent to the bathroom leaving Ino alone in her thoughts, and also letting Ino replay the past over and over again.

_flashback_

_Sakura's eyes matched the weather; watery and wet. Ino found her self feeling sympathetic and worried. "I remember that night." She hiccupped between tears. "He left." Ino's eyes were full of hurt. "When I saw him return, I thought I would be all grown up, you know?" Sakura smiled slightly. "But I was wrong, Ino, I was wrong." _

_Ino watched as the poor girl tore herself apart. "When I saw him stand there I-" She broke down and Ino found this her cue to hold her friend in her arms securely. "I still love him, Ino." Ino held her tighter. "I still love him." _

_End flashback_

"Is it all right if I go for a walk Ino?" Sakura called after returing from the powder room.

"Oh!" Ino looked up swiftly. "It's raining…..I mean, of course!" Ino wanted to put in one more demand. "Just do not get sick!"

"It's alright, I have a coat." The door opened as part of the carpet soaked up some of the drops. "Thanks Ino, I'll be right back."

"Right." Ino nodded. She knew her friend needed to….pull herself together.

The door shut and Ino continued to fiddle with the bouquet. 'The Sakura blossoms really do make the piece amazing.'

Sasuke continued to make his way home. He didn't really know why he left early, maybe he was tired. The rain continued to devour him. But, when he looked up, he knew he wasn't the only one soaking. Sakura stood right across from him expressionless. It would have been silent if it weren't for the steady beat of the water taken by gravity.

She wanted to avoid him, to pretend he wasn't there. And to make matters worse, they were _there_. Yes, the very place he left her, and the very place she slapped him. Sasuke noted how strong the impact on his cheek was. She had become ridiculously strong, but he would never let her know that. He thought back to the time Lee asked her out. Yes, that was the very reason he wanted to fight him.

This was also the reason he needed to ignore her. She would get in the way of their missions, protecting her would distract him too much. They didn't know, but they agreed on one thing. To pretend neither existed. So they walked parallel from each other, and everyone knows, parallel lines never touch.

They did not look at each other, their eyes remained in front of them. They did not look back as they past each other. It would be like this, they knew, awkward. They might even fight to avoid any lust towards one another. But, that was the way of the shinobi, as Sakura and Sasuke recall. To never show any emotion, no matter the circumstances. Not even in this situation. And they continued to walk in opposite directions, knowing very well, they will never touch, even if they went around the world.

(a/n)Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it! Also, my sister, though she is cramped up with homework currently and probably hasn't started, she is going to draw a comic to this story! With some assist from me, but it will be posted on Oh, and here's the preview for the next chapter.

"Naruto, there will be a new mission."

"Oh, not picking flowers _again _Kakashi Sensei!

"No Naruto, this will be an A-rank mission, and I can't come."

And emotions run high

"I hate you Sasuke!"

"Good, I'm glad."

Stay tuned for Bittersweet Chapter 9! See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9 fights

_Bittersweet chapter 9_

_Sakura gazed up to the bare ceiling. She was well aware of the continuous images of the night before that played through her head, and they bothered her. It's been some time now that Sakura has been diving into her past, remembering what she had done when she was twelve, some she laughed at, others she cried at, but mostly she regretted how she acted at that young age. She hated how she was, who she was. If there was one word Sakura could use to summarize her child form would have to be naive. She had no idea, at the time, the dangers of the obsession she had with a certain someone, Uchia Sasuke._

_Her body shifted, as if trying to block out the unwanted memories, it didn't work. A knock however did interrupt her past, and she was quite grateful. It was Ino, but sadly she was another thing Sakura hated herself for. Sakura had left her alone yesterday to go out for a walk. That night was supposed to be spent for final wedding plans, but instead they were used up from Sakura's personal life. How could she have been so heartless, so selfish. No matter what Sakura did, no matter what she tried, it all ended up back to __him_. But by hating that person Sakura was mad at herself yet again. It's not like he _made_ her totally in love with him, it just happened. It was then Sakura came back into reality.

Ino stood in the doorway with somewhat sorrowful eyes. Sakura gazed upon her and saddened. "Did you sleep well?" It was the platinum blond who decided to break the silence.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura replied as her eyes followed her friend who seemed to be going to the window which was hidden in curtains. Ino's hands parted the two pieces of fabric, letting the sun soak into her pale skin. "I'm sorry for leaving you I just-" Sakura was cut off.

Ino twirled around with a smile on her face. "What are you apologizing for? For going for a walk? Please, I do that all the time!" A hand waved as if to shrug off the whole situation. Did Ino really think it was outrageous to approach her about a circumstance like that? Golden hair flowed as she made her way towards her blush haired friend. Sakura was alarmed at this but soon found her forehead being poked at with Ino's index finger. It mirrored the one when they were little and Sakura was being made fun of. Her forehead was always her weak point, but of course Ino came to the rescue and transformed Sakura not only on the outside but on the inside as well. It was then that Sakura could call Ino her best friend.

Ino grinned, moving closer making their noses almost touch. "I thought you would sleep forever!" She giggled retreating to her normal stance. "By the way, Naruto came by saying something about a mission. You better hurry up before you're late." Sakura scrambled at this statement and rushed into the bathroom to change into everyday clothes. Ino watched her questionably as she scattered about gathering all her 'sleepover' things stuffing them roughly into her bag.

Ino stared angrily with hands on her hips. "Hey, why don't you rush that fast when I'm going to take you shopping?" Sakura stopped, perhaps because Ino was talking, or the fact that she was done packing.

Sakura placed the aqua bag around her shoulder and turn towards the girl. "Come on Ino please. I………rush." Sakura laughed nervously scratching her pink hair. "But, thanks for everything Ino." She enveloped her friend in a hug. "I'll be back for your wedding!", she called heading towards the hall, Ino followed.

The honey colored haired girl opened the front door allowing Sakura to pass through. "Good luck on our mission!" Sakura waved in response. "If you die I'll kill you!" Ino knew Sakura heard her somewhat caring threat, for Sakura gave her a look that said 'sure, ok'.

Sakura smiled sweetly shuffling down the path childishly. It was then Sakura realized she didn't have a clue what to bring on this so called 'mission' (their last one was picking flowers) or when to meet them. She just noticed her worries had made her begin to sprint through Konoha. Then, she stopped, and slapped her forehead. 'I could just ask Naruto, duh!'

Cerulean eyes starred hungrily, awaiting for the timer to hit zero. Naruto's stomach growled in frustration. 'Ugh! Why does it take so long for ramen to cook in the microwave?' He grasped the small appliance with his hands on either side. 'Hurry up!'

A knock made Naruto look up with a blank expression. "Uh, coming!" He raced towards the sound, leaping over anything in his path. Naruto turned the knob and found a rather confused Sakura greeting him. Naruto raised a brow. "Sakura-chan?"

"What mission?" Naruto was startled by the sound that normally makes his heart jump, the ramen was finished.

"Here, just come inside." Naruto took an arm and motioned her towards the surprisingly clean kitchen table. Sakura wandered inside his home, not trying to be nosey but finding herself glancing at every corner in Naruto's house. Truthfully, Sakura has never been inside Naruto's dwelling, and she was quite amazed for what she had thought it would look like was a lot messier, she was apparently wrong.

In fact, the wood seemed to sparkle and the table was spotless. "Naruto…" Sakura breathed out. "Your house is so…..clean." Sakura said almost tripping over her own feet as she continued to stare in disbelief. She spotted a mirror that was crystal clear and raised a hand to touch it to see if it was real, but slowly retreated being afraid she might leave a spot on it's impeccable surface. Naruto appeared in the reflection behind Sakura, grinning shyly and scratching his bleached head.

"Uh… well Hinata-chan came over yesterday and sort of….cleaned up…" Sakura spun around, seeing the real Naruto instead of the Naruto in the glass.

She looked at him questionably. "Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes grew fast with a slight gasp, and was that a blush? "Uh, yeah." Sakura raised a brow curiously. "We hang out now……and she wanted to clean…." Her hands rested on her hips suspiciously.

"You guys 'hang out'?" Sakura snickered, much like Sasuke when he knows he has found out someone's weak spot. But, Sakura shrugged it off and then the whole reason she came to Naruto's house hit her. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Naruto almost flew back from her sudden outburst. "When's the mission? What do we have to bring? Where is it? What do we have to do? Is it a rank-"

Sakura was cut off by Naruto with his hand. "Sakura-chan….chill." He decided to remove his fingers from her lips when she gave him an annoyed glare. 'Jeez, what is Sasuke her teacher now?' A noise echoed trough Naruto's ears which he recognized as the sound when he left something in the microwave too long when the food (and/or beverage) has already been heated up and has been waiting for a few moments for you to get off your butt and go get it! Yes, this sound was heard rarely in the ears of our friend Naruto especially when there was ramen in the small appliance. "Here, come into the kitchen."

Sakura did as she was told, for her questions needed answers, and there were quite a few. She rested on red fabric covering the metal chair that was placed in front of a white table which she rested her elbows on. Naruto rushed over to the annoyed microwave and almost melted in the aroma which greeted him as he flung the door open. Sakura's eyes gazed out of the window to the left of her. It wasn't because she was bored, nor was she waiting for something, or rather someone. It was the small voices of joy as if they were playing and she was determined to find the source of these delicate sounds. They were none other than children playing a game of, what Sakura guessed, ninja due to the fact they threw plastic kunai and did fake hand signs repeatedly. She smiled at the sight but was soon interrupted by Naruto plopping into the chair across from Sakura with a foam cup with "ramen!" written diagonal on it.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Would you like some?" He showed Sakura the contents within the sacred white cup. She shook her head and muttered a quick no thanks. His shoulders shrugged and his face quickly devoured the noodles. She figured this was a fine breach to begin talking; well , without disruption.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed with her hands on the shiny plastic table, her fingertips touching. Her eyes couldn't look at Naruto while he ate, they never could. "Where are we going?! When's the mission?! _What's _the mission?!" She couldn't keep her composure and found herself leaning over the table with her palms slammed on the square furniture.

A pair of cerulean eyes widened and Naruto slowly swallowed. She froze and felt herself perspire. A few things happened, a bird crowed, a child giggled with their friends, and all of Naruto's house was silent. Sakura slowly sat back down.

"You feeling okay?" Blond eyebrows knitted with concern. The kunoichi looked down and breathed faster than normal.

She nodded and swallowed. "There you are!" A voice sang.

Naruto flew out of his chair and ramen came crashing down not too far from him. Sakura's eyes flashed. Kakashi really needed to know how to make an entrance.

"Well good morning you two." He waved. "How are we today."

Naruto shot up with his fist clenched and shaking. "We were just fine until you came out of _nowhere!" _

Kakashi officially came into the room passing Naruto with ease while the boy continued to remind Kakashi how many times he has 'dropped in' lately. The wily man casually picked up the spilt treasure and plopped the cup's lip on the spiky haired blond. It took a few seconds but Naruto did in fact scream and run around like a little girl.

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi turned around and smiled. "I trust that you know of our next mission?" He took Naruto's seat.

"Oww! Hot HOT!" Naruto finally decided to do something and soon found relief after sticking his head under the faucet.

"Well, Naruto, I guess, _tried_ to tell m-" She was interrupted by her teammate who decided to get another chair and sit as well, his hair was wet and his shoulders cradled a bleached towel. Yeah, he was getting fast.

"We're going to the land of waterfalls!" Naruto leaned in with excitement; his white teeth gleaming.

"But, isn't that place hidden?" Sakura didn't like the sound of this.

"Well, that's the problem…" A nervous laugh escaped Kakashi's mouth as a gloved hand met his silver hair and scratched his scalp. "You kind of have to find it…."

"What!? Are you serious!?" Naruto finally caught on.

"You didn't tell him?" Sakura had a practical look on her face.

"Well, he might of not accepted the mission…"

"Arrraghhh!! I hate having to find things!" His complaints radiated through the whole house. "I have a hard time finding my shoes in the morning!!"

"Naruto sit down you idiot!" Sakura scolded the boy and pulled him down so fast it almost broke the chair. She let out a frustrated sigh. "It can't be too hard can it?" Sakura's eyes met Kakashi's with a hopeful look. "I mean, it's a village right?"

"It is a hidden village……" Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't you _like_ a challenge?"

Immediately their heads fell. "But, you'll be with us right?" Sakura looked up again. "Right Kakashi sensei?"

"That's another problem…." Kakashi regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"What!? You mean you're not coming!?" Naruto's palm slammed onto the table.

"Naruto you do realize there's a war going on right?" And for once the perverted ninja was serious, and silence fell afterward.

Naruto looked down, eyes saddened. Sakura expressed concern with her eyes, she knew what the war was about; Sasuke. The wind blew, and the clouds flew across the sky. Kakashi sighed deeply.

"They need me, and you guys need to do this mission. It may look like babysitting; Sakura, Naruto will explain. But, it's important that we get him there. It's up to you guys."

Sakura nodded, mostly relieved that only Naruto and her were going, not someone else that she should not mention.

"Someone, inform Sasuke that you will leave tomorrow morning." Kakashi elevated off of the chair, heading for the window.

"What! Sasuke's coming too?" Naruto mumbled something else under his breath.

"Well, it's only fair…" the man stated as he was couched on the window cell about to exit. "He _is_ part of team 7." And with that he was gone instantly. Somewhere looking in his precious orange book they supposed.

Naruto growled sticking his out of the window and yelling, "I'll get you for this Kakashi!! There's no way I'm going on a mission with that bastard! And think how Sakura must feel! I mean right Sakura……Sakura?" She was gone.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sasuke panted. Flashes of the sun peeked through the trees and snuck onto his face. The boys arms propelled him to go faster, as if his legs weren't doing enough. Sasuke's sapphire shirt blew behind him. His eyes were frantic. He couldn't stand it anymore.

His feet led him on to the popular part of Konoha and Sasuke blasted through people while they ran out of the way. He had to……see….maybe hold…no! He quickened his pace. He zigzagged and perhaps shoved through a few people without realizing it.

"Sasuke!" He didn't stop, though he already knew who was calling him. Naruto hopped on the roofs trying to keep up with his friend. "Sasuke I need to tell you something!" Sasuke ignored, he didn't have time! "Sasuke you bastard slow the hell down!"

There were few glares that Sasuke gave that really meant he wanted to kill someone, and Naruto just received one. "Not now Naruto!" A large brown haired woman dodged Sasuke.

"Fine!" Naruto didn't want him to go on the mission anyway. "But hey! Have you seen Sakura?" She was at my house an-" Sasuke towered over Naruto; both were on a red roof.

"Why was she at your house?" His voice was dark; his glare even darker.

Naruto folded his arms and cocked his head with his eyebrows crinkled. "Sasuke I would fight you but then everyone would know _why_ we were fighting and I don't think you want that do you?" Sasuke stepped a few centimeters back still keeping his gaze locked with his peer. "We have a mission. Be ready tomorrow an- wait, why were you running?"

"I'll be ready." And then Sasuke was gone.

"What the….THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY!! DO I SMELL BAD OR SOMETHING??" Naruto yelled to the sky.

"Yes, you do." Ino giggled.

"Ino? Hey! Have you seen Sakura?" He jumped down to see the blond tease with a bushel of flowers, they looked familiar.

"Sakura?" she shook her head and Naruto looked down.

"Damn, I still need to explain to her the mission. You see we have to take care of this brat-" But Ino could see Naruto's thought drift rather quickly from his head as his eyes landed on something he longed for today, and almost had, and it was so close to him too. Yes, the ramen shop.

Ino didn't bother saying goodbye and strolled onward. Ino's heart ached for her friend, Sakura, how lost she may feel. She had lied to Naruto, she did know where Sakura could be, but Ino was sure that she wanted to be alone.

The wind whistled like a bird's song. The sun was taking it's time rising fully in the crystal sky. Leaves were messing with Sakura's hair; flying in and messing up her pedal colored locks. She adjusted her beige skirt, fiddled with her hands, and wipe off dirt which she imagined off of her ruby top. But, nothing could distract this poor girl.

The mission _should_ have taken her mind off of the subject, but no of course not…._he_ had to be there as well. It was getting kind of hard to never speak, or think, or even look at _that person_ and this was not helping at all sadly. And jeez, it was only _one _flipping day! Not even a full twenty four hours. What the hell was wrong with her?

Was Sakura officially obsessed with him? Could she no longer _not _be around him? Was it that hard to just…….forget feelings?

But they come back, or did they never leave? They sneak through her body and pierce her heart like a thorn reminding her, "hey! We're still here!" Yeah, she knew. Sakura yelled, aggravated, and standing up with her hands thrown around in fists.

"Why?! Why am I so dumb?!" She breathed heavy, then she slowed down and her eyes burned. "Why him?" she felt the tears coming down. "Does no one feel like I feel?" Sakura's arms crossed over her stomach to keep from exploding with water and emotion. Her voice was soft now. "Does no one….understand?" Then she buried her face; her hair fell like curtains.

The sun fully shined down on the earth now. Birds chirped wildly, but Sakura couldn't see them, not with this mask that showed only morose features. No! She won't detach herself from this world, form existence. She needed to be happy for those important people like Ino and Naruto. Those people who come so close to try to understand the pain. Those beloved human beings.

Sakura's head lifted with no tears falling and faced the sun. She knew things would get better they had to…. And she had to be strong for her loved ones. It took all of her energy but she managed a crinkly smile and she felt the happiness melt in her face. She can do this…she can try.

She stood in triumph and courage and gazed upon the sky. Until someone ran past her….and then backed up. Well, this did distract her but Sakura was sure this was cheating.

Sasuke was silent; looking at her with worried eyes mixed with desperateness and need. His breathing was still heavy, but slowing down. Sakura gulped.

"I heard you scream?" His voice was smaller than normal, almost like a squeak from a mouse. Her expression was close to horrified, then her face fell.

"I didn't…." Sakura was playing with her fingers.

Sasuke regained his composure. "You screamed." His words were deep, almost harsh.

Sakura fumed. "Well, how do you know!?" Sakura glared up at him which was tiring for her neck since he was much taller than her. "Do you follow me?" Sakura's face scrunched up with a scowl.

Sasuke snarled; she was entering dangerous territory. "Why would I follow someone like you?" Sakura tried to keep her face irate and cover the pain….she could feel it creeping up though. "Don't you think I have something better to do than stalk you Sakura?" The words came out fast as he growled them.

"I-I wouldn't know…_I _don't follow people." She was starting to become a smart-alike. "I can't tell when _you're_ screaming." Sakura was on a role. "Nor do I ever think I know when they did yell even though they tell me they didn't." She stepped closer and he was forced to draw back. "What if I really_ was _screaming?" She walked forward and he stepped back again. "It's not like you would do anything about it!" Sakura tried to keep the tears back. "You never gave a damn about me!"

Sasuke flared. "That's not true!" He boomed loudly. Birds flew away and Sakura's face had shock written all over it. It was her turn to step back. "I've saved your life enough!" Sasuke stepped forward. "More times than Naruto could in a life time!"

Still backing away Sakura cried out "why do you keep brining Naruto into things?! This isn't about him!" Her back met bark.

"It's _all_ about him!" Sasuke growled with a dangerous face. "What have you been doing with him?!" Sakura didn't make a sound. The tip of her eyebrows curved up with her mouth slightly ajar. She backed her head as far as she could against a tree. He was completely serious. Sakura had an idea.

"Oh you want to know what I do with him?" Her voice was innocent. Sasuke's face showed disgust. "We make out _all_ the time." She was starting to get flirty and moved closer to Sasuke. "He's so sweet", she sighed with her hands on her heart. "Especially when we go on missions together…all….alone." Sakura's smile was devious. "But I won't spare you too many details when no one's around…" Sasuke shrieked and his fist moved so fast it was a blur. It slammed into the nearest trunk and the tree came crashing down with an ear splitting crack.

"You're lying!" He pinned her now; his arms on either side of the oak that her back was against again. "Be serious for once!"

"I _am _serious! It's not like you were around to see it!" Sakura couldn't hold back anymore, water spilled over. "You left to go to big and better things!" Her lip curled over her teeth as the words were spat out. "So don't you dare….ever say you give a damn about me."

Sasuke relaxed. His eyes fell to the ground and his muscles were no longer flexed. Sakura's hands flew up, covering her face. She gasped for air while she wept. Sasuke's arms fell to his sides and his onyx orbs drifted to the sun. He backed away.

Sakura swiftly turned her back to him showing her Haruno symbol that was painted between her shoulders. Should she run? It was her first instinct when he freed her a few moments ago. But she needed to stop crying. And she needed somewhere to run. At such an unstable emotional stage she might run somewhere with people and not even know it. And if Ino found out why she was crying…..Nope, this tree was much better.

But this meant that he would she her…..well it's not like it would be the first time Sasuke would see her cry. But, still she felt pretty stupid standing there, and surprised tat he didn't leave yet. He probably was thinking how weak she was. Or maybe even worse; he was thinking how similar she was in genin years.

But this was not what Sasuke was _really_ wondering. He was pondering about how terrible a person he was that made Sakura cry daily. Yeah, any _normal_ person would be _nice_ to Sakura. Especially in Sasuke's…..state of mind, you'd think he would be kind to her. But no he had to make her cry….again….Should he run? That was his first instinct when she started crying. But it would just mirror what he had done to her, and everyone, years ago. Instead she spoke.

"Why didn't you…take me with you?", her voice croaked out.

Sasuke sighed. "You would've gotten in the way. Then I would have to save your life…again."

She turned around and snarled; was he trying to be funny? "Sasuke, you didn't have to knock me out…it was for your own good. You should have let me scream."

Sasuke turned towards her. "You would have done the same." His hands slid in the pockets of his ivory pants.

"And what did 'thank you' mean?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing", Sasuke said casually. He ran a hand in his dark raven hair which shinned in the sun.

"You won't…leave again right?" Her eyes landed on the ground.

"We have a mission tomorrow, I wouldn't want you and Naruto…alone." He smiled with humor. Sakura didn't change her expression. He stepped aside from her. Sakura could feel his shoulder brush against hers on accident. She successfully kept composure.

And then he was gone, getting smaller as he walked further down the path. Sakura sighed heavily. She was supposed to remain distant from him; never speak a single word. Yes, this was _definitely_ cheating.

!Authors note! Gosh, it's almost been a year…sorry people I suck at life…but I haven't given up! I'll continue this story. I think it's a pretty good story line. Anyway if you read the sneak peek for chap 9 it was really off….sorry. My ideas changed! I'm becoming personal with SakuraJ I know what it's like to try and fight your feelings, it's really hard. And I know Sasuke wouldn't talk about his feelings that much normally, but, if you could tell, he was pretty desperate just to _see_ her. I have a long way to go with this, it's not nearly finished. Sorry again! Happy Cinco de Mayo tomorrow!


End file.
